


Sawyer and Claire go to <s>White Castle</s> Krystals.

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>post-island future!fic, assumed relationship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sawyer and Claire go to <s>White Castle</s> Krystals.

**Author's Note:**

> post-island future!fic, assumed relationship.

  
**Title:** Sawyer and Claire go to ~~White Castle~~ Krystals.  
 **Fandom:** _Lost_.  
 **Pairing:** Claire Littleton and James "Sawyer" Ford.  
 **Prompt:** [039.] Taste.  
 **Word Count:** 221.  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for innuendo.  
 **Author's Notes:** post-island future!fic, assumed relationship.

for [](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/profile)[**thursdays_son**](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/) who provided the prompt _Krystals_.

  
"Look how small it is!" Claire squeals.

The teenager behind the counter laughs and Sawyer gives him his most threatening glare.

"She's talking about the hamburgers, _jackass_."

'Yeah, right,' the boy mouths and returns to his magazine.

"Angel, could you _please_ not yell things out like that? Folks'll start to get the wrong idea."

"I'm sorry," she smiles apologetically. "But you didn't tell me they were miniatures. They're so cute!"

"Just eat 'em," he growls and shovels a whole burger into his mouth.

She rolls her eyes and tears off a corner of one hamburger delicately with her teeth. They eat in silence for a few seconds until he glances up to see what she thinks and notices her hamburger hasn't gotten any smaller.

He squints at her and she smiles. No teeth.

He sighs. "Go on and spit it out, Angel."

"Oh, thank God!" she exhales and brings her napkin to her mouth, discarding her food. "That was disgusting."

"You just don't know how to appreciate fine Southern cuisine," he scowls and reaches for the remainder of her burger.

She smiles innocently and leans in closer. "I like how _you_ taste."

He manages not to choke in mid-bite and raises an eyebrow. She just giggles and takes a sip from her chocolate shake and waits for him to finish their food.

It doesn't take him long. He's suddenly hungry for something that _isn't_ Krystals.  



End file.
